


Железное сердце

by TlokeNauake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: по заявке из поста заявок: "И про Варию, что после каждого серьезного ранения всё больше и больше превращают себя в киборгов"





	Железное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> намек на Сквало/Ямамото
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** мат, упоминание веществ, гипотетически аналогичных наркотическим
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Какая альтернатива? 

Бельфегор задает вопрос спокойно. Так спокойно, будто речь идет о ком-то другом. 

Шамал безразлично пожимает плечами. Ему похуй, и он этого не скрывает. 

— Через неделю сама отвалится, — отвечает он, записывая что-то в блокноте. — Заражение пойдет дальше. Максимум две недели — и готово. 

— Режь, — решает Бельфегор и смотрит на Сквало. — Верде позвонишь? 

— Позвоню, — сквозь зубы цедит тот. — Уверен? Может, еще можно что-то сделать? 

Шамалу он не доверяет, как и его профессиональному мнению, но выбора нет. 

— Ты же сам слышал — либо так, либо пизда. — Бельфегор с деловитым видом выковыривает из-под ногтей грязь вперемешку с чужой кровью. — Я еще слишком молод, чтобы сдохнуть от гангрены. 

— Нехуй было вообще соваться в эту дыру в одиночку. — Сквало с трудом сдерживается. Останавливает лишь то, что орать бесполезно. — Мы неделю кругами ходили, мог хотя бы предупредить, где тебя искать. 

Бельфегор долгим взглядом исподлобья смотрит на него, а потом медленно растягивает губы в улыбке. Он выглядит, как маньяк, который научился получать удовольствие не только от чужой, но и от своей боли. 

Сквало знает, что сейчас ему больно. 

— Не указывай мне, что делать, капитан, — растягивая слова, говорит Бельфегор. 

— Тогда мне придется указывать, что делать, твоему трупу. Подумай над этим, идиот, — зло выплевывает Сквало и выходит в коридор. 

Фран поднимает голову и чешет рукой лицо. Запекшаяся кровь — не лучшее средство омоложения, хотя, говорят, Дракуле помогло. Если пить, а не обмазываться. 

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает он, и Сквало избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Вернее, в правый глаз. Он вообще не любит смотреть на что-то мертвое, если оно стало мертвым не от его рук. Во втором случае смотреть приходится — дабы убедиться, что оно на самом деле сдохло. 

— Да, но нужно… — он сжимает кулак, — сделать апгрейд. 

— Я так и думал, — вздыхает Фран. — Но это не плохо. Даже удобно. Меньше шансов погибнуть на задании. 

Сквало меряет шагами коридоры варийского госпиталя, набирая по пути номер Верде, и думает о том, что все они чертовы психи.

***

Все началось, когда Вонгола похоронила Хром. До этого она едва не похоронила Гокудеру, а еще раньше — Саваду. Всякая шваль чувствует, когда вылезти, чтобы нанести удар.

Сквало помнит эти похороны. Хотя бы потому, что на похоронах в качестве сочувствующей стороны ему приходится присутствовать куда реже, чем становиться их причиной. Белые цветочки, черные костюмы, куча левого сброда и постоянные разговоры по углам о том, что нужно лучше защищать своих людей. 

— Чего ты так паришься, не пойму, — бросает Леви, выходя вслед за ним из тира. — С нашей работой это скорее плюс, чем минус. 

У Леви из своего остались только внутренние органы, да и то не все. 

Сквало не отвечает. Что он может ответить? Что панацей не существует? Что всегда есть подвох? Что его судьба — лживая продажная тварь с херовым чувством юмора? 

С риторическими вопросами и ответами на них у него никогда не ладилось. Вот башку снести кому — другое дело, а мозгоеблей пусть спецы по ней занимаются. 

Может, кто-нибудь из них и скажет потом, почему именно ему выпадает первым испытать на себе все подряд дерьмо, которое, кажется, с ним уж точно никогда.

***

Из любого правила есть исключения. На всякую панацею найдется свой побочный эффект. Закономерностей не существует. Вернее, одна есть, но ее трудно назвать закономерностью. Скорее уж это подъеб: отсутствие прямой зависимости между потенциальной летальностью заболевания и тяжестью сопровождающих его возможных побочных эффектов. В теории с этим сложнее, чем на практике. Пусть мозгоклюи ебутся с теорией.

На практике все просто: и средство от аллергии может вызвать анафилактический шок, а стерильный пластырь — занести в открытую рану инфекцию. Некоторые умирающие от жажды умудряются захлебнуться собственной слюной. Всякое бывает. Исход по большей части зависит от сопутствующих обстоятельств. Например, от херового чувства юмора судеб некоторых индивидов.

Когда сопутствующим обстоятельством становится смерть, поневоле начинаешь ценить то, что имеешь по праву рождения. 

Сердце, печень, почки, руки, ноги. Глаза. Единственное, что пока не возможно заменить бионическим аналогом — живой человеческий мозг. Но ученые над этим работают. И докопаются. Обязательно докопаются, чтоб им, тварям, сдохнуть, и тогда все вообще покатится к черту. 

Риск, когда он оправдан — тоже всего лишь сопутствующее обстоятельство. 

Но с каждой новой миссией он оправдан все меньше. Вария больше не рискует — Вария кидается на амбразуру, очертя голову, выебывается неуязвимостью по поводу и без и кидает понты. Они превратились в больных отморозков, которым все нипочем. Зачем осторожничать, когда похеренную часть тела можно заменить — если не упущено время, конечно. 

Верде гений. Он почти придумал свой авторский вариант бессмертия.

Когда-нибудь Сквало его убьет.

***

Бельфегор критически рассматривает себя в самое большое зеркало, которое нашел в особняке. Оно на первом этаже, в прихожей, на дворе разгар дня, и каждому проходящему мимо рядовому предоставлена уникальная возможность лицезреть голые ноги хранителя Урагана Варии. Вернее, одну голую ногу.

— Тебе идет, — отвешивает комплимент пробегающий мимо Луссурия и легонько хлопает его по плечу. 

Лусу нравятся его новые руки — они сильнее, быстрее, бьют больнее и всегда попадают куда надо. Это определенно гораздо лучше, чем обгоревшие до костей культяпки. Правда он еще не вполне научился рассчитывать силу, экспериментируя с калибровкой, так что для некоторых удостоившихся его внимания все заканчивается переломами. 

Сквало смотрит в зеркало на идеальный механизм, заменивший Белу вторую ногу, и не может отделаться от ощущения, что он единственный, кому страшно. 

— А ничего, — хмыкает Бельфегор. — Стильно. — И, заметив взгляд Сквало, усмехается: — Не завидуй, капитан. Если хочешь, тебе могу сам отрезать. 

Сквало молча адресует ему взгляд, из которого Бел делает абсолютно верный вывод, что в его услугах здесь не нуждаются. Подхватывает валяющиеся на полу штаны, надевает их, поправляет блядскую диадему на башке. Из брючины торчит механическая ступня, и на этом фоне бабские цацки смотрятся особенно нелепо. 

Похоже, Бельфегор это понимает и сам. Снимает диадему и походя бросает ее в мусорное ведро. 

Сквало внутренне содрогается, глядя ему вслед. Протез скребет по полу, навевая смутные ассоциации со старинными замками, леденящими кровь легендами и завернутыми в саван скелетами в гремящих цепях. 

— Пиздец, да? 

Сквало оборачивается. 

Занзас единственный, помимо него самого, кому адски не нравится эта идея с повсеместным внедрением бионики. Кто бы что ни говорил, но у босса отличная интуиция. Особенно если дело касается жизни и смерти.

— Я сразу сказал, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не получится, — говорит Сквало, ощупывая взглядом Занзаса в жадных поисках непоправимого, хоть и знает, что с утра, когда видел его в последний раз, тот всего лишь мотался по делам в город, а потом сидел в кабинете. 

— Их уже не остановишь. — Занзас приваливается плечом к стене, задумчиво глядя в окно. Потом переводит взгляд на него и со странной интонацией добавляет: — Хотя бы ты не сходи с ума. 

Сквало хочет сказать, что не стал бы, даже если бы отделался, как все остальные, без последствий. Он хочет сказать, что напротив, стал еще более осторожен, когда понял, чем грозит вся эта хрень. Он хочет сказать спасибо за грубую заботу босса, к которой за годы привык, хоть и не перестал хотеть большего. 

Сквало возвращается в тир и отстреливает еще одну дневную норму патронов. Если так пойдет и дальше, вскоре ему придется стать гораздо более метким.

***

— Интересный побочный эффект, — восхищается Верде. — И давно?

— Я не сразу заметил, поэтому точно не знаю. Может, пару месяцев, — отвечает Сквало. 

— У всех? — Верде принимается суетливо бегать по лаборатории, включая один прибор за другим. 

— Нет. Только у меня. Я отслеживаю ситуацию.

— И в чем это проявляется? 

Верде становится рядом, его глаза под очками блестят лихорадочно, как у больного. Душевнобольного, если быть точным, Сквало не верит, что кто-то в здравом уме может так безобразно и беспринципно идти на поводу у собственной жажды экспериментов. 

Его пламя по-прежнему парализует, но Ало подозрительно вялый. Ему как будто не хватает сил, и когда Сквало выпускает его «погулять», тот по большей части просто висит, покачиваясь, в воздухе, хотя для любой акулы это ненормально. И для того, чтобы открыть коробочку, приходится прилагать больше усилий, чем раньше.

Из него будто выкачивают жизненную энергию. Возможно, Сквало не парился бы так сильно, будь он обычным человеком. Будь он обычным человеком, списал бы это на недосып, недоееб, недожор, на что угодно, только бы не задумываться о том, что, возможно, на самом деле умирает. 

Он рассказывает об этом, морщась от ноющей фантомной боли в правой ступне. 

— Прекрасно, прекрасно. — Верде чуть ли не руки потирает от предвкушении новой загадки, и Сквало хочет убить его прямо сейчас. 

Верде приглашающе машет на кушетку. Сквало наблюдает за тем, как детские пальцы проворно бегают по клавиатуре, и его подташнивает. 

— Ложись. Посмотрим, что там с твоим пламенем. И я хочу знать, если подобные симптомы начнут проявляться у других.

***

Удивительно, но единственный из них, кто до сих пор не обзавелся протезом — это Занзас. Он _цел_ , и это невероятно, учитывая, что он попадает в передряги ничуть не реже, чем они все. Может, он заговоренный, или продал душу дьяволу, или это какое-нибудь особое везение боссов, Сквало понятия не имеет.

Но пусть так будет и дальше.

***

В первый раз он спасает Занзаса во время рядовой операции в Неаполе, на которую они отправляются вдвоем. Сквало в последний момент замечает солнечный блик на стволе засевшего в здании напротив снайпера, и вариантов у него, в общем-то, нет.

Занзас встает, отряхиваясь. На нем ни царапины, только китель в пыли и брюки порваны. Повезло.

Спустя пару дней Сквало обзаводится новеньким блестящим легким.

***

Это все из-за системы кровообращения, утверждает Верде. Природа пламени до сих пор не изучена, утверждает он. Но она напрямую связана с физической целостностью организма и замкнутостью кровеносной системы. Главное, замечает он, безразлично выписывая какие-то показания с прибора, анализирующего биометрические показатели, — это сердце. Заменить и его возможно, но тогда, девяносто девять процентов, обладатель навсегда лишится пламени.

Лишиться пламени для любого из них равнозначно тому, что и стать инвалидом. 

Лежа на узкой кушетке, обмотанный проводами и утыканный электродами, Сквало думает не о себе.

***

Во второй раз он спасает Занзаса, когда обычные деловые переговоры оборачиваются ловушкой. Не в их привычках идти куда-либо без оружия, но противников слишком много, а времени до взрыва — мало.

Обезвреживать бомбы Сквало пока не научился. 

Они сломя голову бегут по широким коридорам особняка, но все равно не успевают. Сквало знает, что не успевают, и потому когда Занзас хватает его за руку и прыгает с балюстрады, не видит в этом особого смысла. 

Взрывная волна догоняет их, когда до машины остается пара десятков метров. Их отбрасывает в сторону, Занзас бьется башкой о капот, и Сквало скорее на инстинктах понимает, что им вслед, словно копья, летят длинные узкие куски дерева и стекла. Он успевает затормозить несколько, орудуя мечом так быстро, как, кажется, никогда ранее, но остальные догоняют, и все, что он успевает сделать — закрыть Занзаса собой.

Луссурия спустя несколько дней говорит, что, когда их нашли, из спины Сквало торчало не меньше дюжины обломков, и то, что никакие органы не задело, просто чудо. 

Чудо. Да ладно. Тот парень, который в этом гребаном мире заправляет чудесами, давненько не заходил пропустить по стаканчику. 

— Не заебало ангелом-хранителем подрабатывать? — спрашивает Занзас, подперев плечом дверь больничной палаты. — Этого в твоем контракте нет.

В контракте много чего нет, хочется сказать Сквало. Там, к примеру, нет верности и преданности, которые я каждый день швыряю на гребаный алтарь имени тебя, и при этом не знаю, нужно тебе это все или нет. И рек крови, своей, чужой, похуй, там тоже нет, хочется сказать ему, а на деле они есть, и весь он в этой крови, все они, с головы до ног, и не отмоются уже никогда. И я уж точно не из-за контракта прикрываю твою задницу в любой момент, когда мне это взбредет в голову. Потому что этот контракт из тех, который заключают не люди. 

_Я не ангел-хранитель, босс, хотя бы потому, что до ангела мне далеко. Я просто есть, и пока есть я, будешь ты, а если тебя не станет, значит, и меня уже нет._

Сквало хочется сказать много чего, но вместе этого он говорит:

— Это личная инициатива, отъебись, босс.

— Я в первый и последний раз говорю тебе — завязывай. 

Дверь за Занзасом закрывается на удивление тихо. Возможно, это плохой знак. Возможно, это вовсе не знак, но шестое чувство подсказывает, что у босса заканчивается терпение.

Сквало рассеянно глядит в потолок и думает, а не продал ли он сам душу дьяволу ненароком. В его случае для этого вряд ли требуются слова. Подписей кровью он везде, где мог, понаставил достаточно.

***

Ямамото смотрит на него долго, пронзительно, и от его молчания Сквало становится не по себе.

— Знаешь, ты изменился, — наконец, говорит он. 

И остается стоять на пороге. 

— Да ты прямо Капитан Очевидность. 

Сквало, усмехнувшись, встает с кровати и надевает рубашку. Собирает волосы в хвост, застегивает пуговицы, глядя на себя в зеркало, педантично поправляет сбившуюся набок манжету. 

Он изменился. Не то слово. 

— Я не об этом. 

Левая кисть. Почти не считается — давно дело было. 

— Я знаю. О чем? 

Правое предплечье. Подарок от одного не слишком меткого снайпера с разрывными пулями. 

— Не знаю. Не могу понять. Это трудно объяснить, но… 

Сквало смотрит на него, вскинув бровь. Ямамото отводит взгляд. 

— Но? 

Правая ступня. Отсечена лазером. Теперь он куда более внимательно смотрит себе под ноги. 

— В тебе как будто стало меньше жизни, — после долгого молчания говорит Ямамото, и Сквало стискивает зубы. 

Безымянный и мизинец. На его месте Бельфегор заменил бы всю руку. Он не из тех, кто мелочится. Сквало — из тех. 

Особенно когда получает подтверждение собственным ощущениям от того, кому доверяет. 

Левое легкое...

 _Занзас._

Ямамото все-таки заходит в комнату. Останавливается за его спиной, касаясь плечом плеча. Сквало чувствует ровное тепло и криво ухмыляется: Вонгола не может позволить себе роскоши щеголять железяками вместо рук, и потому искусственная кожа рулит. Со всеми дополнительными прибамбасами типа теплового излучения и гиперчувствительности. 

— Ты слишком рискуешь из-за него. 

Сквало ловит в зеркале тяжелый взгляд и пожимает плечом. 

— Это мой долг. 

Ямамото ухмыляется — впервые за весь этот чертов день. 

— А он хочет, чтобы ты был ему должен?

***

Это главный побочный эффект.

С каждым новым протезом они утрачивают волю к жизни. Это неприятно, но неизбежно, утверждает Верде, поэтому желательно по максимуму избегать смертельно опасных ситуаций. Хотя, для бойцов это даже плюс. Уходит страх смерти. Повышается общий болевой порог. Привычная система ценностей отходит на второй план.

То ли еще будет, когда им в головы впихнут бионические мозги.

Все верно: киборги не ведают страха, боли и пощады. Идеальные солдаты, и как они раньше не догадались. 

Вот только ставка слишком высока. Это не русская рулетка даже, а кое-что покруче. Если в преисподней есть казино, Сатана определенно скоро сорвет куш.

***

— Это что еще за хрень?

— Стимулятор пламени. Ну, знаешь, есть стимуляторы мозговой деятельности или половой функции, а этот препарат помогает пламени стабильно вырабатываться. Как я понял, твое пламя ослабевает, верно? Так вот эта штука должна помочь, по крайней мере, на время, адресно. Правда, не исключены, хм... побочные эффекты. 

— Это как? 

— Угнетение основных функций нервной системы, снижение скорости реакции, тошнота, головокружение. Галлюцинации, но это вряд ли. 

— Ты издеваешься? — впервые за весь этот безумный разговор Сквало смотрит на Верде прямо. 

— Я ведь сразу сказал, это на самый крайний случай. — Верде поправляет очки, и у Сквало чешутся кулаки. — И вот еще что… — Он неопределенно шевелит пальцами, будто сомневаясь, стоит говорить или нет, но после паузы все-таки добавляет: — Я, конечно, не уверен, однако не исключено, что даже после первого применения возникнет стойкое привыкание.

— То есть, — Сквало встает с кушетки и надевает рубашку, — это наркотик?

— Не совсем, — тянет Верде, но глазки у него бегают. Больной ублюдок. — Не все, что вызывает привыкание, является наркотиком. 

— Это ты так считаешь. — Сквало чувствует, что нужно срочно уходить. Меч он взял с собой, а терпение трещит по швам. — Я думаю иначе. Ты подсовываешь мне гребаную наркоту, чтобы посмотреть, что будет, но я не твоя подопытная крыса.

Верде изучающе смотрит на него, а потом открывает свой поганый рот.

— Ты в самом деле так думаешь? А теперь представь, что будет, если в один прекрасный момент ты останешься без пламени? Совсем? А если это произойдет в бою? А если ты будешь не один?

Он ухмыляется, криво и безжалостно, и Сквало нечем крыть. Мудак знает, о ком он думает. Всем известно, что в такие «прекрасные» моменты Сквало плевать на себя. 

Он уходит быстро, не оглядываясь. Добравшись до Варии, раздевается, падает спать и спит до следующего полудня. 

Все идет своим чередом. Почти. 

Если бы Маммон был жив и знал, сколько денег теперь уходит на патроны и тренировочные муляжи, его бы удар хватил.

Сквало учится быть осторожным и метким. И еще более быстрым. И сильным.

Потому что становиться наркоманом ему совсем не хочется.

Но маленькому пузырьку белых таблеток, которые легко перепутать с аспирином, все-таки находится место во внутреннем кармане форменного кителя.

***

Новый имидж играет им на руку — теперь Вария считается безоговорочно непобедимой силой. Они берутся за миссии, которые считаются невыполнимыми, и выполняют их безупречно.

Сквало с трудом удается отговорить Леви от идеи полностью заменить скелет. Зная Леви, победа временна. 

Фран обзаводится торчащим из спины манипулятором, и выглядит это поистине жутко.

— Мне всегда было мало двух рук, — чуть смущенно улыбается он, пытаясь подцепить вилкой, зажатой в механических пальцах, кусок пиццы с общей тарелки. 

Луссурия, неопределенно хмыкнув, говорит, что это неплохая идея, но привлекает излишнее внимание, поэтому лучше не злоупотреблять и придумать что-то менее заметное.

Они определенно заигрались. Глядя на все это, Сквало думает об увлеченности и неизлечимом безумии.

***

Говорят, тот парень, что раздает чудеса направо и налево, не слишком любит, когда злоупотребляют его терпением, а потому всем страждущим дает только три попытки.

Сквало не уверен, как правильно считать: должно ли три раза пронести, или на третий раз приходит пиздец, да и знание это — не самое важное в жизни. 

Не сейчас точно.

Шансов уйти от преследования с пробитым баком и спущенными колесами немного. Сквало выворачивает руль, давя на тормоз, покрышки визжат, машину заносит и вертит вокруг своей оси. 

— Быстро! 

Занзас выскакивает на ходу, Сквало — секундой позже. На них обрушивается град выстрелов, но, как в дешевых боевиках, все мимо. Три черных внедорожника останавливаются в паре десятков метров от вставшей колом поперек дороги «феррари», и в наступившей тишине Сквало слышит, как взводятся спусковые крючки. 

Силы неравны. И это понимают все.

Чертов Верде. Накаркал, Нострадамус недобитый.

Вот он, момент ебаной истины. Пора. Сквало лезет во внутренний карман кителя — и, холодея, понимает, что тот пуст. 

Занзас вскидывает пистолеты, орет: 

— Ну давайте, ублюдки, вы меня заебали! — а потом открывает огонь. 

Рефлексии бессмысленны, с пропажей он разберется позже. Сквало стреляет, прикрывая Занзаса, и, похоже, его тренировки не прошли даром — несколько ублюдков валятся на асфальт, как подкошенные. Пламя сносит одну тачку, Сквало меняет обоймы, и Занзас тяжело падает в кювет рядом с ним. В обрушившейся на них тишине Сквало ловит далекий стрекот приближающегося вертолета. 

— Недостойно для босса Варии в бою прятаться за спиной своего заместителя, — раздается насмешливая реплика, сопровождаемая аккомпанементом из нескольких выстрелов.

Их машина взрывается, разлетаясь во все стороны грудой горящих обломков. 

— Это провокация, — рычит Сквало, заметив в глазах Занзаса нехороший огонек.

— Я знаю, — говорит тот прежде, чем подняться в полный рост и выйти на середину дороги. В ореоле огня он кажется восставшим ангелом ада, но Сквало как-то не до метафор. 

— А за чьими спинами прячешься ты? — на удивление спокойно спрашивает Занзас.

Ему навстречу выходит высокая фигура в плаще. 

— Я всегда готов к поединку лицом к лицу.

Варийский вертолет в полумиле от них. Сквало краем глаза видит, как Занзас и его противник вскидывают руки с оружием. 

Порой пара секунд решают все.

Он игнорирует гневный окрик и бросается вперед — но внезапное препятствие проигнорировать уже не удается. 

Противодействие оказывается слишком сильным. Кулак Занзаса вообще весомый аргумент в любом споре, но сейчас — воистину железный. 

Сквало отлетает в сторону, ударяется башкой об асфальт, и крик застревает у него в горле. 

Хули ты орешь, сказал бы Занзас. Но не скажет. 

Пулеметная очередь в исполнении Леви превращает машины и людей в одну сплошную неаппетитную кашу.

А потом все заканчивается — враз, как будто кто-то нажал на рубильник.

Вертолет садится на пустое поле. 

Сквало поднимается и, пошатываясь, с гудящей головой идет вперед. 

В ослепительном свете прожектора он видит расползающееся по рубашке на груди Занзаса багровое пятно.

_Все-таки не уберег._

***

— Явился.

Занзас ухмыляется, но в его глазах — живых и злых — такое же живое пламя. 

Сквало медленно выдыхает и шагает к нему. Занзас, обнаженный по пояс и почему-то босой, сидит на больничной койке. Его грудь перебинтована, и сердце Сквало проваливается в пятки.

— У тебя… — он тянется потрогать, но сразу отдергивает руку.

Бионика — великая вещь. Вкупе с пламенем Солнца — моментальное заживление. И никаких бинтов не надо. 

Сквало медленно выдыхает.

— Как ты… — он проводит рукой по лицу, — ну, вообще?

— Да живой я. Весь. Это хотел услышать?

Занзас усмехается, и Сквало понимает, что телячьих нежностей на сегодня достаточно. 

И можно перейти к насущным проблемам. 

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? — он хочет спросить это с вызовом, а получается обвиняюще. 

— Ты об этом? — Занзас, кажется, из воздуха достает пузырек с таблетками и подбрасывает его в руке. А потом зажигает пламя.

Сквало разглядывает оставшийся в его ладони пепел и чувствует странное облегчение. 

— Ты шарил у меня по карманам? — даже от формулировки вопроса его пробирает смех.

— Да, и горжусь этим, — невозмутимости Занзаса можно только позавидовать. — Потому что если бы я этого не сделал, мой капитан из адреналинового наркомана превратился бы в настоящего, а меня это нихуя не устраивает. 

— Верде рассказал?

— Глупый вопрос. Вижу, я тебя слишком сильно приложил, раз мозги отшибло. Кроме него, вроде бы, некому, или сам кому трепанул?

Сквало молча качает головой. 

— Он вообще мне много интересного рассказал. Особенно про твое пламя. — Занзас встает и шагает к нему вплотную. — Хули ты молчал? Как орать по поводу и без, так ты первый, а тут что? Язык проглотил?

— А нахрена ныть? — цедит Сквало в ответ. — Я ору, когда что-то можно сделать, а с этим, блядь, нихрена уже не сделаешь. 

— Ты на мне тогда тоже крест поставил?

Занзас не уточняет о каком именно «тогда» идет речь, но Сквало понимает без слов. «Тогда», растянувшееся на восемь лет ожидания и тоски. «Тогда» — слишком короткое слово для каждой ночи без сна у глыбы замерзшего льда. И каждый чертов день из этого «тогда», да что там день, каждый час и минуту Сквало ждал, что Занзас вернется. Ждал, и верил, и надеялся, какой там крест. 

— Нет.

— Тогда какого хрена ты так легко ставишь его на себе?

Занзас не умеет выражать чувства, если они выходят за рамки системы «ярость-бешенство-гнев». Так думают все. Пусть думают. Сквало знает, что это не так. За годы жизни бок о бок он не единожды видел поддержку, тревогу, заботу, страх…

Сейчас он видит и еще кое-что. Для парней с сердцами из стали у них обоих довольно широкий диапазон чувств.

— Еще раз — и я тебя сам прикончу. Хватит, блядь, играть с моей судьбой. И со своей тоже. 

Занзас хватает его за волосы, накручивает на кулак и дергает на себя. 

Их губы соприкасаются — впервые в жизни, — и Сквало понимает, что все было не зря.

— Иди нахер со своим фатализмом, — хрипит он и закрывает глаза, не видя — чувствуя, как губы Занзаса растягиваются в усмешке. 

— Это трезвый расчет. Если когда-нибудь меня нужно будет добить, чтоб не мучился, кто, кроме тебя, это сделает? 

Сквало выходит из дверей варийского госпиталя и понимает, что улыбается. 

У его судьбы херовое чувство юмора, и подшучивает над ним она часто. 

Но не сегодня, сучка драная. 

Не сегодня.


End file.
